Anton
|relatives = seefamily |species = Human Giant |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |portrayedby = Jorge Garcia |firstmention = The Doctor |firstappearance = Tallahassee |latestappearance = Lacey |latestmention = Is This Henry Mills? }} Anton, also known as the Giant and Tiny, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the sixth episode of the second season and is portrayed by guest star Jorge Garcia. Anton is based on the Giant from the folktale "Jack and the Beanstalk". History }} Hook manages to escape and steal the dried-up magic bean; leaving Anton with only the remaining stem. Later, he is captured by Cora, shrunken down to human size and taken aboard the Jolly Roger for the sail to Storybrooke. On the ship, Anton is freed by Mary Margaret, but is furious upon seeing David, who he mistakes for his twin brother James. He vows to get revenge, and disappears into the town of Storybrooke. Cora's daughter Regina offers him a mushroom to return to his regular size and get revenge on humans. After regaining his physical stature befitting a giant, he smashes through the town streets while sending humans running away in terror as David, Leroy and Mary Margaret attempt to stop him. After learning of James' comeuppance, Anton temporarily calms down when he hears word of Emma, but resumes his rampage after learning she is out of town. In an attempt to quell Anton's anger, David offers himself up for the townspeople's safety. Anton agrees to the deal, but when he stomps the ground and creates a hole, the mushroom's effects begin to wear off, causing himself to fall into the pit and cling on for life. The townspeople work together to rescue him. With much reluctance, he takes David's hand and is pulled up. Anton apologizes for the trouble he caused, but is given David's sympathy for what his brother caused him. During a stay at the diner, he shows them the beanstalk stem. After checking some suitable soil content, the dwarves accept him as a friend and hand Anton his very own pickax with the nickname "Tiny". They commence in digging into the soil to plant the beanstalk stem. To protect the bean fields from being visible to outsiders with ill-intentions, Mother Superior enacts a spell to make the area appear as an empty field unless someone steps inside the barrier. Along with the dwarves, Anton assists in tending to the growing beans. Once the beans have flourished in growth, David and Mary Margaret bring along Emma to show them to her. Anton greets the trio and gives Emma a friendly hug. Seeing as she is surprised at his current size, he explains to her that Cora used magic to make him small. Anton chats with them until Leroy hauls him back to work. After sundown, David carpools Anton and the six miners to the diner. Leroy invites David and Mary Margaret to grab some dinner with them, and says Anton is buying. Having heard this for the first time, Anton is surprised, to which he is told the new guy always pays. David reassures them he and Mary Margaret will be heading home. The group bids them goodbye. As the car pulls away, they begin walking towards the diner as Anton insists he has no money to pay for food. }} }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Anton is featured in the title card for "Tiny".File:213Title.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Edward Kitsis, they had wanted Jorge Garcia (whom they had worked with on Lost) to play the giant since Season One, but they never got the opportunity to get to the Beanstalk story in the first season. They saved it for Season Two instead. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Among the numerous fairy tale illustrations and cut-outs pinned to the wall in Henry's room is a part of ""Fee fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman",File:102AnOldBook.png by the famous nineteenth and twentieth century English book illustrator Arthur Rackham. The illustration is from English Fairy Tales (1918) by the English writer Flora Annie Steel, and depicts a scene from "Jack and the Beanstalk", in which the Giant smells Jack. **Also seen is "Jack and the Fairy Harp, Escaping From the Giant"File:310LightsOut.png by the British caricaturist and book illustrator George Cruikshank, from his book Fairy Library (c. 1853-1854), later re-published as The Cruikshank Fairy-Book in 1911. It depicts a scene from "Jack and the Beanstalk", where Jack escapes from the giant. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Beanstalk *Giants' Lair References ---- es:El gigante de:Anton it:Il Gigante fr:Géant nl:De Reus ru:Антон Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Giants Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters